John B. Locke
Edward John Brooks '(born August 24, 1988), better known by his ring name John B. Locke, is an American professional wrestler, who has just recently emerged into the wrestling industry. Early life Brooks was born in August 24 of 1988. Brooks is the youngest son of Traci and William Brooks (both of the European Descent.) Both, in which were college professors; However, at different colleges and universities. Growing up, Brooks was always the outcast. No because he was the tallest of the bunch, no because he was the most athletic of the bunch; However, because he was the most gifted in intelligence of the bunch. At the age of 15, Brooks scored a perfect 1600 on his SATs, while attending City Honors School in Buffalo, New York. He applied for every school consisting in the "The Ivy League", hence why he says he resides there. He decided to go to Harvard College. However, he dropped out of Harvard and instead, took up a careering in professional wrestling. All of his early years, he idolized professional wrestling, despite being well known of the circumstances surrounding professional wrestling. The decision to become a professional sprung into his mind while attending a local house show in the Boston area for the popular wrestling company, the WWE. Wrestling Carreer Gimmick Brooks has adapted his real life contributions and success into his own wrestling persona. The gimmick uses different elements of him portraying his intelligence. One interesting fact his gimmick, is that he does the same shtick regardless of the alignment. He enhances in social topics and current events; However, he mainly approaches things in popular culture and the latest trends going around. He states the problem with it, and blames it as a reason for rebellion and the reason that society is the way it is right now. He also engages in a philosophy side of things. Brooks came up with the idea for this gimmick while attending his studies at Harvard College, and he was thinking of an interesting character in which brought an intelligence approach towards the Wrestling Industry, while also being interesting and entertaining. FCW Training Camp (2010) In the summer of 2010, Veran received a call from Bob Mitchell, a talent scout working for FCW. Bob had heard of Brooks, and had heard of his intelligence and such, and called him straight up. He wondered why someone so smart and intelligent as Brooks would consider taking up wrestling, rather than other high paying jobs. However, Brooks didn't care about the money, he just cared about entertaining and doing what he loved the best. Throughout the summer and the fall, Brooks continued to improve and improve, even once winning the FCW Championship and the Power 15 Championship. After a very short stinct with the development company, Brooks thought he was ready to go onto bigger and better promotions. Independent Work (2011-2012) After leaving FCW, Brooks began to appear in independent leagues. He had competed in independent companies, and started winning championships in them. He main focus wasn't winning championships; However, it was enhancing his craft and enhancing his gimmick to new heights. While in the indies, Brooks gained a cult following for his work rate, and how much he improved over time. In wrestling *'Finishing moves **''Clothesline from Harvard'' (Running high-impact clothesline or lariat) **''The Cyclone'' (Standing or a running high-angle sitout powerbomb) *'Signature moves' **Multiple suplex variations ** Belly to belly ** Twisting Belly to belly ** Snap **Backbreaker rack **Bicycle Boot **Snap scoop powerslam **Swing Sidewalk Slam **Bearhug **Combination punches **Hammer Lock **Multiple turnbuckle thrusts **German Suplex **Rope Hung DDT **Flowing DDT **Abdominal Stretch **Running shoulderbreaker **Delayed vertical suplex **Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker **Tigerbomb *'Nickname(s)' **'"The Mental Mastermind' **'"The Great American Philsopher'" **'"The Genius"' **'"D-2"' *'Entrance themes' **'Wagner - RIDE OF THE VALKYRIES ' **'"Beethoven - Symphony No. 5 ' *'Awards/Achievements' **'Championships' ** **'Honors' **FCW Training Camp Champion **FCW Training Camp Graduate **Most Improved Superstar Year Category:American Wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:World Champions Category:Active Wrestlers Category:People from New York City Category:Wrestlers born in New York Category:Characters from New York